A Voice Worth Hearing
by NephilimEQ
Summary: Haruhi has a secret...and Mori knows it. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!


**A Voice Worth Hearing**

Haruhi's father, along with the rest of the Host Club, looked on in fear as Haruhi opened her mouth to sing, after hearing Ranka tell them that Haruhi's worst grades were in music.

But then…

…a voice of an angel came out.

At first, Ranka was certain that his daughter was lip syncing, and looked furtively around the room inside to see if he could spot any machine, but the only thing he saw was a woman playing a piano in the corner of the room, accompanying Haruhi as she sang.

How…? How on earth had she developed such an amazing voice?

Unknown by the other Host Club members, Mori was listening with a completely unsurprised demeanor, having heard her sing several times before this one.

It was how the two of them had first ended up kissing.

They had both been at a small, unknown club meeting. It was for a barely known Karaoke Club that existed at Ouran Academy, but only met off campus, so as not to draw too much attention to the fact that they were doing something that was considered…_common_.

Mori had always enjoyed singing, and it was the only thing that he did on his own that did not include anyone from the Host Club, or from his immediate family. He had secretly been a part of it ever since he had begun at the Academy, and so he was surprised when he'd run into her one night nearly three months ago. She had appeared from the back corner of the room and walked up to the microphone and sang a personal favorite of his called Rain Song, by Girls Dead Monster.

He remembered being shocked and surprised at hearing her clear and beautiful tone, but then had smiled to himself.

For all of her insistence of the fact that she was just a normal girl, this told him otherwise. He understood, however, why she wanted to keep it a secret from the Host Club. They probably would have tried to make her perform at all sorts of functions against her will.

He had simply sat and listened to her and then clapped with the rest of the group as she had stepped down off of the stage.

But then her eye had caught his and she'd tried to duck out, but he had gently grasped her arm and simply said, "Stay."

And she had.

And that was how they had started to learn about each other. He still didn't talk very much, but he didn't feel as guarded around her as he usually did when around the Host Club; specifically, around Tamaki, Hikaru, and Honey.

They started to learn about each other the way that two people were supposed to. They talked, they laughed, they shared stories, and they simply spent time together. They had started meeting after school on their own time before the Karaoke Club meetings and then they were suddenly meeting each other on nights when they didn't have any meetings, and they were enjoying it.

The kiss had only happened two weeks before, and it had been by accident, but it had been a happy accident.

Just two weeks ago, they had decided to walk to a café that was just beyond where the Karaoke Club held their musical meetings.

As they had been walking, Haruhi had said…

"Mori? Do you like spending time with me?"

"Hn."

She had then paused and asked him, "Do you…do you like spending time with me more than Honey-senpai?"

At that question, Mori had looked down at her and he had seen the uncertainty in her eyes, and on instinct he reached over and gently grasped her hand in his and stopped both of them in their tracks, and then she looked up at him, a questioning look in her gaze.

He had known in that moment that the only way to dispel her doubts was to take action…

…and so he'd leaned down and kissed her.

It had just been a simple brush of his lips over hers, but he was fairly certain that both of them had felt the spark that had jumped between them. He had felt it all the way down to his heels, and been amazed by how right it had felt.

And now, hearing her sing again simply brought all of the emotions back to the surface.

Yes…she was definitely a voice worth hearing.

* * *

**THE END**

**A.N. - When I first saw the episode where Haruhi was kidnapped by the Zuka Club and made to perform in their play, I got all excited when I heard her singing...and then found out that she was just lip-syncing the words. But recently I got the idea, 'What if she hadn't been lip syncing? What if she really _did_ have an amazing voice and she had kept it a secret?' And then I also remembered that Mori was the only one who didn't have his face in the window, so I came up with this little story. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
